neworderfandomcom-20200223-history
Seals Stories 2
New Order Adventures - Travelers of Time Chapter 1. Lets Get This Party Started! It was a wonderful day in the Kingdom of New Order. All of the lands in Gielinor were at peace. King Lumwood’s birthday was coming up soon, and his closest friends were planning a surprise party. Sealio, now the Duke and Mayor of Falador, was planning the celebration with his wife, Duchess Paige. Sealio and Paige were loved by all citizens in Falador. As mayor, Sealio helped make Falador one of the best cities in Gielinor. After criminals heard of his adventures, crime went down. No one wanted to fight him. Even though he had a mean side to him, Sealio’s kind side showed most of the time. He cared for all citizens and always did the right thing (unless he was teasing Zorak). Paige was one of the most beautiful women in Gielinor. Ladies everywhere wanted to be just like her. Nick, no longer under Sealio’s wing, was assisting the couple with decorations. Nick had proved himself to be worthy and was made an honorary knight by Count Lumwood. Just as they were finishing up with decorations, a knock is heard at the main doors. A servant answers it. General Zorak and Head Mage Riften were at the door. Zorak had baked a cherry pie for the party. Riften took out his wand and made 100 cherry pies appear out of nowhere. Everyone laughed as angry Zorak walked into the kitchen with his 1 pie. Riften floated around on his magic cloud looking at the decorations. A willow tree started to grow out of the floor. Everyone turned toward it and stared at it in confusion. It grew to full size and opened up. Salix walked out of the tree. All of a sudden, Sarah breaks through the window and kicks Salix in the head. She uses her fire powers to burn the tree down. Sealio leaps into action and begins fighting Sarah. She pulls out a knife and stabs him in the arm. She does a full spin and kicks Sealio into the wall. Everyone is in shock. “What is wrong with you Sarah?!” shouted Riften. Sealio stands up and pulls the knife out of his arm. He licks the blood off and tosses the knife back to Sarah. Everyone was very confused. “Sorry I didn’t tell you all sooner”, Sealio said, “I’ve been training harder than ever and asked a few people to sneak up on me and attack me when I least expect it.” Paige, relieved that her husband is okay, says, “What was the point of the stabbing?”. Sarah, laughing, “Oh yeah sorry about that, kind of got carried away”. Salix stands up rubbing his head. “What was the point of hitting me?”. “You looked like Sealio from a distance.” Sarah said. Zorak runs into the room and kicks Sealio through a window. “How were you confused? Salix is not as ugly as Sealio.” Zorak said. Everyone laughed. Sealio stands up and walks back inside. “Now the window is broken. Thanks Zorak.” he said. “I can fix that.” Riften said. He pulls out his wand and fixes the window. Suddenly, the window breaks again. Ruser comes through and tackles Sealio. Sealio, unprepared, lays there as Ruser repeatedly punches him in the face. The Duke frees his legs and super kicks Ruser up through the ceiling. The old man is heard screaming as he breaks through the roof and lands outside in the grass. Everyone rushes outside to help him. He stands up and wipes off the dust. “I’m fine. Remember, I’ve fought monsters you’ve never heard of! A little kick from a punk won’t stop me.” Ruser said. A carriage is heard and seen coming. The group hears yelling coming from somewhere. They look up and see two figures falling from the sky. It was Silynx and Starry! They both aim for Sealio and land on top of him. He tries to run, but cannot escape. Silynx punches him and Starry bites him. After a good beating, they stand up and say hello to the group. Sealio lay there in pain. He stands up covered in blood. “Sorry, didn’t mean to do it that much bud” Silynx tells Sealio. “We wanted to make an epic entrance, so we jumped off of a gnome plane.” Starry tells everyone. “Not trying to alarm anyone, but the King will be here any minute!” Nick yelled. The group began to panic. Everyone ran inside and cleaned up. Silynx and Starry apologized again and treated Sealio’s wounds. They had given up their political lives and went to medical school. Both of them were now the best doctors in Gielinor. “These wounds will be fine in a few days. Besides, you’re tough Sealio” Silynx said. Starry took out a lollipop and gave it to Sealio. His eyes lit up and he smiled. Paige came over and helped her husband over to the couch. A carriage pulled by horses is heard outside. It was the royal carriage carrying the King and Queen. Everyone quickly got into hiding places. Gorlock and Asarokion walk in and hold the doors open. Count Lumwood marches in with his wife Jinny, who now goes by Pardi, next to him. Everyone pops out and yells surprise. In shock, “Ah yes yes hello everyone. Thank you for this wonderful surprise. Pardi told me there was a vampire convention here.” Count said. Soon enough, a few more of the late guests arrived. The party began and everyone had a great time. But not everyone was having fun. A mysterious man was plotting an evil plan. “Look at them all. Laughing, playing, dancing, having a good time. Soon everyone will suffer like me!” the mysterious man said to himself as he watched the party. He had sent drones all over time to find anyone that may be a threat to him. “Put Sealio on the death list. He is tough and may be a threat to me.” he said to his robotic assistant, Meep. “Yes sir, just Sealio or all of them?” Meep said nervously. “Just Sealio! If I wanted them all dead I would have said ALL OF THEM! The rest must suffer for what they did to me.” the man yelled. Chapter 2. The Timekeeper It was a few days after the party. Sealio was going to show off a few of his new gadgets to a few randomly selected people. Salix, Starry, Silynx, and Ruser all attended the meeting in the Senate room. “Now, I’ve been working on some really cool gadgets in my workshop lately,” Sealio told everyone,”and I think they are all pretty cool.” He went behind the table and pulled out a strange device. “This looks like a clock, feels like a clock, and sounds like a clock. Want to know why? Because it is a clock.” Sealio said jokingly. Everyone was confused. “The clock was already invented.” Salix said laughing. The rest of the group began laughing too. “This isn’t just any clock. This clock can tell you the exact time, date, and location of where ever you are.” Sealio explained, “while studying the strange machine that was found in Jango’s ship, I learned that there are other universes and realms. If we ever end up in another universe, this clock will work there too." Just as he was about to tell everyone more, the room started to shake. Silynx held onto Starry tight. A giant purple portal appeared in the center of the room. A man walked out of the portal. He wore purple mage robes and wielded a large staff with a clock on top of it. The man laughed. “You. Must. Die!” he shouted at Sealio. The mysterious man shot a powerful chaos ball at Sealio. Out of nowhere, Ruser jumped in front of Sealio and took the hit. He lay on the ground in pain. “Damn I only brought enough runes for one spell.” the man said. “Lawz! I thought you were dead?” Sealio shouted. “Silence! I am no longer Lawz. I go by The Timekeeper now!” Lawz shouted. Salix attempted to escape so he could get help, but Lawz saw him. The Timekeeper zapped Salix and he disappeared into thin air. “Aww damn it I had it set on teleport,” Lawz said,”well I might as well teleport all of you now.” He point his staff at the frightened couple and zapped them both. “What do you mean teleport? Teleport where? How? Why are you doing this?” Sealio asked Lawz. “You’ll find out old friend.” he said as he zapped Sealio with the staff. The room was quiet now. Ruser was trying to crawl away but Lawz came and stepped on his arm. “Where are you going old man?” Lawz laughed. “Who are you? What do you want?” Ruser shouted. The Timekeeper began to laugh. He walked around the room and observed it. “You must be new around here. I am an old friend of Sealio’s. But now him and everyone in the New Order Kingdom must suffer.” Lawz took his staff and knocked out the old man with it. He lay on the floor bleeding. Lawz heard more people coming down the hallway to the Senate room. He quickly teleported out of the room. Back at the Timezone, Lawz’s secret base, he sat in his Timethrone. Meep came up to Lawz. “Was your mission successful sir?” Lawz turned toward the robot and kicked it. “If it was successful, I would be having a party right now! That stupid old man got in my way and I was forced to teleport them all.” Lawz yelled, “It’s okay though. Sealio may be strong, but not strong enough to survive on Earth.”